Never Too Late
by moriah93ohio
Summary: This is my first song fic. Yami is up one night thinking that it is too late to tell Yugi how he feels about him. But it is never too later. I do not own the song. Lemon. YxYY Please read and review.


Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! I'm back. And here to bring another story to you! This is a one-shot and I hope that enjoy it! I thought of this when I was listening to a song called Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. I don't own anything. Please enjoy the one-shot.**

It was outside. Most people were sleep in the rooms. Yugi Mouto was sleep in his room, but his dark was not.

Yami was in his room- next door to Yugi's- thinking about a problem he had. He knew that he should have been sleeping but he couldn't.

He had come to a realization recently and he was still debating if it was true.

It had been a couple of months since he got his own body. The duel between him and Yugi didn't go the way everyone thought that it would. It was a tie. Yugi begged for Yami to stay and the gods said that he could. (1)

He had come to think that maybe he was falling in love with his lighter half. How could he not? The smaller teen was everything that he wasn't. He was nice, caring, loving, things that the once pharaoh couldn't even describe. He was like an angel. An angel who was sent from heaven.

But the thing that bothered him the most was that maybe it was too late. He knew that Yugi would never think of him like that. He cared about Yami, but only like a brother. They had once shared the same body. What else would he think of him as? A lover! That would be ridicilous!

Finally after hours of thinking, the once pharaoh fell asleep, still thinking that it was too late.

Yami woke up early in the morning. He got out of bed and peeked in his light's room. He could see that the light was still in his room sleep. 'I forget that Yugi likes to sleep. He deserves it.' the once pharaoh thought before going to downstairs.

No one was there. Grandpa was out doing another trip and wouldn't be back for a while. Now he had to fix his own breakfast, which he didn't mind. He liked to cook, especially if it was for his aibou.

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, cheese, sausage, and milk, before he put them on the counter. He went to the stove and pulled out a pan, before turning the stove on.

He pulled out a bowl and fork. He cracked some eggs and put them in the bowl before throwing the shells away. He out some cheese in it, before he started beating it with the fork so that the ingredients would mix. He poured the contents of the bowl in to the pan, hearing it sizzle. Then he got another pan and started to make sausage. Once all of it was done, he put them into a plate and poured some milk into a glass, before putting them into onto a tray, and going upstairs to his aibou's room.

He opened the door very carefully; he didn't want to wake up the smaller teen.

His sleeping angel was still sleep. He walked over to his bed, slowing, before putting the tray on his dresser, next to his bed.

"Yugi? Yugi? Yugi, wake up. Wake up, Yugi." He said in a soft voice.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open. His eyes looked at his Yami. "Yami what's wrong?" he said, softly, sleep still apparent in his voice.

Yami couldn't help but look at his angel. He was so cute. Lying on his bed, half tried, but awake. His voice so soft, from being woke up, his soft skin shining in the sunlight.

"Nothing is wrong, aibou. I just thought that you would want some breakfast. So I made you breakfast in bed." He told him, before showing him the tray. Yugi sat up; his eyes wide from what his Yami did for him. He couldn't believe that he would do something like this for him.

"Thanks Yami! That was so sweet of you. I am kinda hungry" he told him dark half, before looking down to see what he would have for breakfast. He started to drool. He knew that he was going to have a great breakfast.

After he was done eating, he put the tray to the side of his bed, before hugging Yami. Yami was surprised, but hugged him back when he got over the shock, loving the feel of the smaller teen in his arms.

"Thank you for breakfast Yami. It was delicious." He told his darker half, looking in to his crimson eyes, the eyes that held so much mystery and love.

"You are very welcome, aibou." He said smiling, also looking in smaller teens' eyes, his amesyth eyes, showing with happiness and sparkling from the sunlight.

Now, it was another night. Another sleepless night, in which Yami thought about his problem. How could he do? What was he going to do? Should he tell him? What if Yugi didn't feel the same? He would have to leave. He wouldn't be able to his light again. It was tear them apart.

He turned on the radio that was on the dresser next to his bed. The station was on Z-100 (2). The song called Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. Yami listened to the song while singing the song.

_This world will never be what I expected,_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?_

The once pharaoh looked at the ceiling, not noticing that someone was looking at him.

_I will not leave alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

Yugi was supposed to be sleep, but he heard that music was playing and decided to see where it was coming from. He peeked into his dark's room seeing that he was lying on his bed, singing that lyrics to the song.

_Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

Yami was still singing the lyrics as it went to the second verse, still not knowing that he was being watched.

_No one will ever see this side reflected,_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

He kept thinking about all the possibilities of what he wanted to do. He wanted to tell Yugi how he felt. A part of him said that it was too late while another said that it was never too late.

Yugi hummed the song softly, not wanted his Yami to know that he was spying on him. He liked this song. He didn't know what his dark half liked it too.

It was now getting to his favorite part, the part that he liked the most. The more he listened to it, the more he understood why Yami was listening to it. He meant something. Maybe that Yami was falling for him and thought that it was too late to tell him. But it was never too late.

His favorite part came on and he couldn't help but come inside Yami's room, singing the part, letting him know that he had been listening.

_The world we knew won't come back._

_The time we've lost can't get back._

Yami looked up from the ceiling and stopped singing when he heard another voice singing with him, only to find out that it was Yugi.

'What he still doing up' he thought, watching as his light was singing the bridge.

_The life we had won't be ours again._

_This world will never be what I expected._

_And if I don't belong..._

Yami joined in Yugi with the bridge as Yugi came closer to his bed, before the chorus came on again, singing that with him as a duet.

_Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late_

"Yugi did I wake you?" he asked his light, turning off the radio. The smaller teen shook his head no. He was wearing blue pajamas.

"No, you didn't. I was already up. I was thinking about something." He told him, looking at the taller teen whose chest was bear, but was wearing shorts.

Yugi was lying next to him on the bed, looking into his eyes again. How he loved those eyes. It was at that moment that the smaller teen realized how much he did love his darker half.

Sure, there were times that he thought the he did, but it wasn't until now that he realized that he thought that too late to find out. He loved his darker half!

Without thinking, Yugi leaned closer to the taller teen, giving him a kiss, with a love of love and passion.

Yami was shocked before he returned the kiss, letting Yugi know that he felt the same.

The pulled away and Yami looked at Yugi confused. "Yugi I thought that it was too--"Yugi interrupted him by kissing him again. "It's never too late." He told him, before kissing him again.

Yami deepened the kiss, making the teen underneath him moan. Yugi wrapped his arms around his darker half's neck, pulling him closer.

Yami ended the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down his little light's neck, before he took off the younger one's shirt, continuing his assault on his neck.

Yugi moaned, loving what Yami was doing to him. Yami looked at Yugi's chest, before taking a peck into his mouth, suckling on it gently, making Yugi moaned some more.

He went to the other peck, giving it the same treatment, before moving back up, to look at Yugi.

Yugi's eyes were covered by pleasure, his half opened. He looked so cute. So hot. So sexy. Yami liked seeing him this way. 'I think that we will do this more often' he thought.

"Yugi, do you want to continue this?" he asked. He knew that Yugi was a virgin and didn't want to do something that he didn't want to.

Yugi nodded, certain that this was what he wanted.

He kissed him again, pulled off his pajama pants, before going to the dresser and getting a bottle of lube.

He opened it and covered three fingers with the substance, before looking up towards Yugi. "This will hurt aibou. If the pain becomes to much, tell me and I will stop." He told him, putting that bottle on top of the dresser.

Yugi nodded, before he felt Yami push a finger in his entrance. Yugi's eyes closed, it wasn't really painful, it just felt weird.

Yami put another finger in. There was slight pain, but it went away as quickly as it came.

Yami put the last finger in. Yugi screamed in pain, before Yami kissed him, trying to ease the pain.

He started to move his hand around, trying to find that one special spot that would make his pain go away.

"Yami!"

Aww… found it!

He kept hitting it, making Yugi scream in pleasure. He stopped and removed his fingers, getting a disappointed sound from the small form lying on the bed.

He grabbed the lube from the dresser before pulling off his pants and preparing himself before throwing that bottle in a random direction.

"Aibou, this is going to hurt. If it hurts, let me know and I will stop" he told the form beneath him again.

Again the smaller teen nodded, as the tried to ready his body for the unsuspecting.

Slowly, Yami pushed inside of Yugi, trying to be careful not hurt him more than was necessary. Yugi's eyes closed again trying to get use to the feeling of something inside him.

Yami stopped when he was in enough and waited for Yugi to adjust. Yugi rolled him hips, letting Yami know that he was ready.

Yami pulled all the way out before pulling back in. Yugi moaned. He did it again, making Yugi moan again. He repeated the action. Yugi's moans becoming louder.

He hit something inside of him to make him see start, his moans becoming screams.

He hit it again, but this time with more force.

"Atemu!" Yugi screamed. His dark half's real name flowing from his lips like melody.

Yami knew that he was close to climax. He hand went on Yugi's manhood and started to pump it in time with his thrust.

Yugi came with a scream of Yugi's name. Yami thrusted a few more times before he came screaming Yugi's name.

They both lied on the bed, panting and sweating, as they tried to regain their breathes.

Yami pulled Yugi close to him; they looked in each other's eyes. "I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you too." Yami replied.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_(It's never too late.)_

_It's not too late._

_It's never too late._

The both song even though that song wasn't playing, before falling asleep in each other's arms, knowing that it was never too late.

I hope that you liked it. It took me forever to finish it. I know that some parts were rushed but I wanted to post it. I was bored, okay?

I know that isn't not how it happened but it was the only thing that I could think of.

I'm not sure if that is a station but that what I decided to put.

This is my first song-fic so please be nice to me. If I made the characters OOC don't be mad at me.

Please review. But be nice. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, I will be happy to answer them.

Until I write again.

is


End file.
